Talk:Polymorph self
Form stats? Could someone post the stats of the various forms please? Bromium 13:23, 19 January 2007 (PST) I think the Pixie link should be broken because it currently points to the Pixie familiar, and is not providing information about the Pixie form. Can someone create a page for the actual form and stats? Bromium 16:12, 21 December 2007 (UTC) *I suck for make a good presentation.. going to post that here. ::Spider / ::Temporary hit point : 20 / ::Str : 19 / ::Dex : 17 / ::Con : 12 / ::AC bonus : +5 / ::Damage : 1D8 +4 / ::Bonus : Freedom of mouvement / ::Troll / ::Temporary hit point : 10 / ::Str : 23 / ::Dex : 14 / ::Con : 23 / ::AC bonus : +5 / ::Damage : 1D6 + 6 / ::Bonus : Regeneration +5 / ::Uber Hulk / ::Temporary hit point : 30 / ::Str : 23 / ::Dex : 15 / ::Con : 19 / ::AC bonus : +8 / ::Damage : 2D8 + 6 / ::Bonus : True seeing / ::Pixie / ::Temporary hit point : 0 / ::Str : 10 / ::Dex : 24 / ::Con : 10 / ::AC bonus : +7 / ::Damage : 1D4 / ::Bonus : Spell imunity.. To what a good question and its not ilusion scholl. / ::Zombie / ::Temporary hit point : 40 / ::Str : 14 / ::Dex : 14 / ::Con : 14 / ::AC bonus : +0 / ::Damage : 1D6+2 / ::Bonus : Damage reduction +1/15 (No undead imunity) / :-> ILKAY :* The Pixie form has Spell School Immunity: Enchantment and also immune to all spells of level 3 and lower. :: And the Zombie's damage reduction is not 15/+1, but 10/- :: I will update the page with the above info in the next few days if I will have a little free time and no one does it until then. --Praetor7 January 2, 2008 Re: Zombies -- "...but you don't receive the typical undead immunities like immunity to critical hit or sneak attack..." This contradicts the NWN Grimoire which states for the Polymorph Self Zombie form: "Immunity: Critical Hits, Death Magic, Level/Ability Drain, Mind-Affecting Spells, Paralysis, Poison, Sneak Attack" I don't have the game handy to verify, just curious which was correct. Chamalscuro 00:51, 4 January 2008 (UTC) * Then I fear the Grimoire is wrong. Zombies and other undead receive their immunities from their hides (creature armor). When you polymorph into Zombie with this spell, you don't get the typical Zombie hide, but the spell's own one. This is clear from the polymorph.2da, where it states that POLYMORPH_TYPE_ZOMBIE results in equipping HideItem NW_IT_POLYHID005. You can check the item in the Toolset (Items / Creature Items / Skin/Hide / Polymorph Zombie Properties), it only has the properties I wrote in the article (eg Damage Resistance). To be sure, I also checked it in-game before I edited the article, and when polymorphed none of the immunities were on the character sheet - only the damage resistance. Praetor 16:26, 4 January 2008 (UTC) :* Great work. Thanks! Chamalscuro 18:02, 4 January 2008 (UTC) I have made major updates to this page. Added all the info in a table and therefore removed some info from the notes. I also removed all the links from the forms, because they were pointing to the wrong pages (to the "normal" NPC, eg. Zombie link pointed to a Zombie which has the typical immunities etc...) Notes/edits are welcome. Praetor 22:15, 4 January 2008 (UTC) * My recent edit also undid a change from the same time period as the others. Pixies do not move faster than normal because the appearance.2da speed does not affect a polymorph. WhiZard (talk) 05:05, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Attacks per round It's been my impression that if a character normally has less than 3 attacks a round (all pure-classed mages for example), they won't get all of the attacks a PS form would give them. In the case of the Umber Hulk, that's a big deal, since the strongest attack comes last. I'm not 100% certain on this, but if true, seems worthy of a note to me. Chamalscuro 03:03, 5 January 2008 (UTC) * Good point. Tested it and true. Added to the notes. Praetor 10:31, 6 January 2008 (UTC) :* How did you test this? I did my own test, and the bite damage did come up (as 10 base damage + 6 from strength). I'm inclined to believe the BioWare post on the subject (sorry, I don't have a link at the moment) that says the creature weapon used in any given attack is randomly determined. In other words, it's not like claw/claw/bite goes in order; each individual attack has a percent chance of being the first claw, another percent chance of being the second claw, and a third percent chance of being the bite. (That info should probably be put in an article somewhere, but under what title?) --The Krit 23:56, 10 January 2008 (UTC) ::* I have only tested that with polymorphing the number of attacks cannot be increased/decreased, I haven't even thought about that the attacks are "not in order" - the 2da file's header is CreatureWeapon1, 2 and 3 so I was sure that the attacks are made in this order. So I'm sorry, but the type of attack was not in my test. Because of my fault I tried to get more info on this and started searching. I think I have found the post which you mentioned, where one of NWN's programmers, Brenon Holmes mentions this: "I should probably let you guys know that the creature slots that are used are pseudo-random... ie: There is heavy chance that the majority of attacks will be made with claws... however if you put 2 claws and a bite attack on a creature, it has a chance (albeit sometimes small) of doing any of them."http://nwn.bioware.com/forums/viewtopic.html?topic=34324&forum=50&sp=30 However, this is a post made in 2002. I just started to check all patch info to find out if it has been modified - if I find something, I will tell you. Again, sorry for the wrong info. Praetor 18:18, 11 January 2008 (UTC) :::* No need to apologize. As you can see in that topic you found, even the people at BioWare haven't always known this tidbit. (Not to mention that I think I was remembering a more recent post, so some of them still might not realize it.) My intent was to see how much our results were in conflict, not to disparage what you did. If I came across too strongly, it's because I don't like to claim that someone is wrong after they took the time to test things first. Since you didn't go as far into your test as I went in mine, my change to the article should be ok. :::: And I still think the info about creature weapons should get recorded somewhere. Since we don't have contradictory evidence, I'll go ahead and create a creature weapon article. --The Krit 19:58, 11 January 2008 (UTC) Reverting to original form "once polymorphed youcan olny to revert back to original form by resting, this is a major down side as you cant cast spells in the shifted forms or use healing kits." This is not valid for reeverting shift only at rest. You CAN unshift by clicking the unshift button.... As for the can't cast spells or use healing kits, I feel it's redundant because all shifts happen to be afflicted by this. For these reasons, I have removed it. 16:30, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Using polymorph self on others Isn't it possible to hack the spells 2da file so that it can be targeted on others? I've seen it happen on uber servers. So I am guessing this works online as well. 23:38, March 27, 2010 (UTC) * That might be one of the things caught by the "validate spells" flag. Even if it's not, it's easy (but annoying) to ban someone who does this and to change the script so that it only targets the caster (use OBJECT_SELF instead of GetSpellTargetObject()). Mess with the spell in single-player if you want, but don't try to ruin others' enjoyment of the game. --The Krit 20:42, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Spell progression and Monobook layout The table that shows polymorph self and shapechange within a progression looks messy in the Monobook layout for both pages. The images of the forms push the table down into the notes section, with the "edit" link overlapping the table. Would it be a good idea to remove this table or is there a better formatting option? --WhiZard 05:10, 14 June 2013 (UTC) * I've arranged the subspell icons horizontally. Kind of messy to set it up, but it looks like it works. --The Krit (talk) 19:10, July 7, 2013 (UTC)